Shounen X shoujo X Hunter Exam
by Moonlight Star Phoenix
Summary: KilGon & KurLeo fans, don't kill me! My first time so please be kind! KilOC GonOC KurOC You can take the Hunter Exam once you're fifteen, right? Well, little do you know that this year's is going to be very different from the past ones...this one's going


**A Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction**

**Title: **_Shounen X Shoujo X Hunter Exam_

**Season: **_Hunter Exam_

**By: **_Moonlight Star Phoenix_

**Email Address: **_mooncrystal1234 (yahoo)_

**Summary:** **KilGon & KurLeo fans, don't kill me! My first time so please be kind! KilOC GonOC KurOC**_ You can take the Hunter Exam once you're fifteen, right? Well, little do you know that this year's is going to be _very _different from the past ones...this one's going to be the most eventful and _dangerous..._especially as things don't go quite as planned._

**Prologue: Leaving Home X Promise**

_A lone figure stood in front of an enormous mansion. A cool breeze whipped past , causing the teenager to wrap her dark cloak around her more tightly. Her darkened eyes were narrowed with regret yet determination as she stared at the old yet still beautifully lavish-looking residence._

_She couldn't believe she was actually going to do this. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. then snapped them open again. They were more determined than ever, burning with passionate fire. 'I _must_ do this!' Yet her face was sorrowful as she promised._

**"I will come back. To my home. To _you_."**

_And with that the young girl slipped her hood over her head and melted away into the darkness. _

**AN:** _I know it's a VERY short chapter but I'll add Chapter One to the end of this. Hoped you liked and please PLEASE review! I'm extremely interested in seeing the comments that this type of story might come up with. Just please, NO FLAMES!_

**AN2:**_ To those of you who skip the summary AND the tile, I'd just like to remind you, this is a _**NON-YOAI**_ fic! No shounen ai, no shoujo ai, no YOAI whatsoever - got it?_

_So, those of you who like that type of stuff should just GO BACK AND SKIP THIS STORY!_

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_So if any of you yoai-lovers who start reading this and absolutely HATE it, please. DON't. BLAME. ME! OK!_

_So off you go, yoai fans. AND DON'T FLAME ME!_

**Disclaimer: **_Or she may go berserk._

**Snaps: _Urasai!Just do your thing!_**

**Disclaimer: **_Moonlight Star Phoenix does not own Hunter X Hunter. Because if she did, you can bet on your life she'd have added a lot more girls AND made it MUCH longer! _**:Starts singing: **

_Don't flame her, _

_Don't blame her,_

_I f you end up dead,_

_'Cos you flamed her_

**Yells: **_AND I WARNED YOU! _** :Smiles: **_And now I present..._

**Chapter One: Cloaked Person X Kurata Eyes X Spider Panic**

Sunlight filtered through the straw-thatched roof that jutted out from a stone-built cafe. It stood on the square stone frame, balanced perfectly on four stone pillars, and successfully kept the brilliant solar rays from the eyes of it's customers.

Amongst the busily bustling crowd, there seemed one who ignored this. Sat atop one of the four low stone walls surrounding the pillars, with her legs dangling over them and slowly sipping from a small earthenware brown mug, this particular person seemed totally unaware of the scorching heat that was surely being absorbed by her long enveloping black cloak. A warm breeze stirred her over-large hood slightly, but it still managed to conceal the small blissful smile on her face, born from the peaceful feel of this place, that she rarely got to feel.

It was shattered, however, at a woman's scream. Her eyes immediately snapped open and located the source of the commotion. On a nearby table, an enormous hairy black spider, about the size of her fist, scuttled across the cutlery. The table's occupant, a blue-eyed blonde, was staring at it with a mixture of anger, disgust and hatred.

She had to admit, she herself was pretty revolted at those great hairy legs and quivering glossy black body.

With surprising agility, the blonde suddenly snatched up a fork and, spearing the spider between it's prongs, threw it at a pillar, lodging it deep into the stone.

Whilst others gawped in amazement at the spider, the cloaked person watched the blonde's sky-blue eyes as it turned momentarily blood-red. _'Hmmm...'_ she smiled mentally. _'A Kurata...'_

**AN:** _well, there's Chapter One, I think this Chapter's long enough now. Hope you liked! please continue reading and send me feedback, people! till next time! _

**Ja Ne:D :)**

**Moonlight Star Phoenix**


End file.
